The Misunderstood and Random Chronicles
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: I do not own Regular Show. These are just random situations that Mordecai and Rigby get stuck into, and I suck at summaries.


Regular Show: The Misunderstood and Random Chronicles

Chapter 1: We need Ideas and Souvenirs pt.1

It was a normal day at the local park that Mordecai and Rigby work in, or it seems to be. It was time for another staff meeting since the budget for the park was going down again. Once everyone got together, Benson, the boss of the park, began the meeting.

"Ok, I called you all here today for a important meeting, our budget is running low agains, so we need a way to raise funds," Benson explained to the group. Everyone was silent for a moment, then Muscle Man started to call out and get Benson's attention.

"Fine, what do you have in mind Muscle Man?" Benson groaned in regret, expecting him to say something completely pointless to the current situation they have to accomplish.

"Maybe we could some nightclub party, it would get a ton of people here to party," Muscle Man suggested,"And you know who else can party hard in a nightclub?"

"Uhhhh...no. How about you Skips?" Benson asked, ignoring Muscle Man's suggestion. Skips didn't respond since he wanted to hear everyone else's ideas first. Mordecai and Rigby were jumping up and down, waving constantly.

"Benson! Benson! We got an awesome idea! C'mon!" both Mordecai and Rigby begged.

Benson facepalmed and groaned,"What is it that you could think of to help?"

"We could create our own souvenirs for the park and sell them for the funds," Rigby said.

"Ughhhh...ok, we'll do your idea since no one else here can think of one. But if you two mess things up with this, both of you will be on toilet duty for the next 4 months!" Benson yelled before walking into the house. The rest decided to think of ideas for the souvenirs.

"Ok, souvenirs, how are we going to think of the best souvenirs for the park and how are we going to make them?" Mordecai asked himself and Rigby,"You know how Benson gets all pissed at us for slacking off."

"We should have those glow in the dark rings like the ones in Disneyland!" Rigby suggested.

"Nah. That seems too unoriginal. We need something fresh and something that someone would buy," Mordecai described.

"Oh! Oh! I got it! How about a wristwatch that has that tune we used to get that Summertime song out of existence?" Rigby said.

"No way. I'm not going to listen to that, neither will other people. That song is more worse than Summertime," Mordecai groaned and Pops walks in.

"Maybe some caramel or rainbow lollipops would be the greatest souvenir," Pops suggested.

"That won't work either, that idea is overused all the time," Mordecai sighed,"How about T-shirts?"

"Perfecto! Let's get started with those T-shirts," Rigby said. Mordecai and Rigby left Pops there, ignoring his idea with the lollipops.

Once they got into the computer room to find a way to make T-shirts, they looked at the ads for T-shirt making machines, but it was too expensive. They also looked at T-shirt making guides, but it was too much work for them. Right when they were going to give up, Rigby was on Youtube to get out of his boredom.

"Where's the FailBlog videos when you need them?" Rigby said excited,"I want to see my Punchies Fail video, I love seeing how Mordecai misses me and falls."

Mordecai didn't hear that, but came up to him and said,"Dude! We're trying to find a way to make T-shirts, not watch videos." Rigby just rolled his eyes and saw a video titled: **T-shirt Maker...**. The rest of the title was in Japanese for some reason, but they clicked on it anyway. It showed a young school girl with some knitting supplies. At first both thought this was hard to do for them, but it wasn't. The first step was get any kind of yarn or fabric, then get knitting tools like needles, and lastly is to get a bottle of yeast. All that was there to do was put yeast on all the supplies and watch the yeast do the rest. Rigby paused the video 20 seconds before the ending.

"Let's do that man! It's the fastest and easiest way to make T-shirts!" Rigby exclaimed and ran to get the supplies needed for the project. Mordecai let Rigby on his own just to see if he'll fail so badly at it. After a few hours, Mordecai goes back into the room to see Rigby with 25 shirts finished and still making more.

"Woah, we'll some going to surprise Benson that we might even get a raise!" Mordecai said in shock, watching Rigby do this so quickly.

"Yeah, let's go sell these right now!" Rigby said and carried the T-shirts to the Snack Bar. Mordecai put a sign that said: **The Original, but Awesome T-shirts**. Some bought some, then after awhile everyone started to buy a lot that they ran out of stock. Even thought they ran out of shirts, they were left a huge profit from the sales. Both high-fived each other and went back into the house to show Benson their earnings from the fundraiser.

"This is amazing! You two actually made $75 out of the souvenirs! I'm impressed that you two deserve a raise," Benson said in glee, giving both $30 each. Later on that day, Mordecai and Rigby were playing a new video game they got out of their raise, but something was wrong. Skips ran back inside, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"What happened Skips?" Mordecai asked.

"You guys remember making the T-shirts?" Skips asked, having both nod slowly.

"Did you use that Japanese T-shirt Maker video as a guide?" Skips asked also, having both nod again.

"Was the yeast expired? If it was, a curse would be put into those T-shirts," Skips explained.

"The yeast was expired, this isn't good," Mordecai gulped. A strong thunder shook the entire house from the outside, leaving a creepy laughing figure in a deep crater made from a meteor. The three go to investigate the laughing voice.

"You shall perish...and I will make sure of that!" the creepy voice screeched as something sparkled brightly inside.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! Also try to guess who's the mysterious figure at the end of this chapter. I'll only continue this story if you rate and review! Please school, please end soon.<strong>


End file.
